Gregory Sallinger
|gender = Male |age = |tv series = Jessica Jones (11 episodes) |actor = Jeremy Bobb |status = Deceased}} Gregory Sallinger was a criminal mastermind and serial killer with high levels of intelligence and violent tendencies. Biography To be added Personality Sallinger is a sadistic, vengeful psychopath. Sallinger is described by Jones as a shutterbug. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Sallinger is a highly intelligent psychopath. He is well-read in non-fiction and holds numerous degrees in the law, psychology, chemistry, engineering, particle physics, and biology. Described as "an overachiever" by Jessica Jones, Sallinger is indeed a polymath capable of extensive research on his targets and preparing against them; stabbing Jones with an untraceable chef's knife, for instance. He also makes an effort to stay off the grid by avoiding social media and taking photographs of himself in general. Sallinger's achievements in science and psychology allowed him to figure out Jones' mind "in an afternoon" and he was able to diagnose Malcolm Ducasse's injuries he received from Gor. Sallinger is also a convincing actor, as he caught Jones on camera "molesting his person" when in reality she barely touched him, along with feigning distress when he called the police on her for breaking into his apartment. Furthermore, Sallinger claims to have a "very disciplined mind" that cannot be comprehended by people like Erik Gelden and that even the highly intelligent private investigator Jessica Jones is no match for him, leading him to compare her to an ant which he is so far beyond. Sallinger is also a gifted photographer, having once won a contest in his youth. *'Combatant': Sallinger is an athlete who coaches wrestling. *'Knife Mastery': Sallinger is extremely precise with knives, as he managed to stab Jessica Jones with a chef's knife before she could react, effectively hospitalizing her by causing her to require a splenectomy. *'Expert Assassin': Sallinger was a prolific serial killer before his capture by Jessica Jones. He killed numerous people and managed to stay off the police's radar. He managed to kill several people and not leave any incriminating evidence. Equipment *'Chef's' Knife': To be added *'Camera': To be added Facilities *'Gregory Sallinger's Apartment': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Donny Sallinger † - Brother and Victim Allies *Ronnie Velasco *Jeryn Hogarth and Associates **Jeri Hogarth - Lawyer **Zaya Okonjo Enemies *Nathan Silva † - Victim *Caspar Marx - Attempted Victim *Jessica Jones - Attempted Victim *Erik Gelden - Attempted Victim *Trish Walker - Killer *Brianna Gelden *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa *Dorothy Walker † - Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Gregory Salinger is a deranged vigilante and the second person to hold the mantle of Foolkiller. Salinger's main targets are people who are considered deprived of morality and "poetry" in their souls. Behind the Scenes *Korey Fackler was a stunt double for Jeremy Bobb in the role of Gregory Sallinger. *Before Jeremy Bobb joined the cast, the character had not been fleshed out. Bobb created most of the personality for this character, although the base of Sallinger could have been inspired by Melissa Rosenberg's time on . Gallery JJS3-784569.png jessica_jones_foolkiller_primary.jpg jessica_jones_gregory_foolkiller_salinger_1239765.jpg 812b23b05d02c6e0c12c23.29951384_.jpg screen-shot-2019-05-28-at-101901-amjpg.jpeg AKA A Lotta Worms - JJ312.png Jessica Jones (Season 3) - Poster.jpg References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Jeryn Hogarth and Associates Clients Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker